Resurrection
Resurrection is a console command for the PC versions of and . Resurrecting Resurrection refers to the restoration of life to a dead NPC. The Hero or Dragonborn may also resurrect themselves when they die, but doing such may cause gameplay errors. The possible ways of resurrection depend on the system being used, as with the PC version console commands are available, while on the Xbox and PS3 versions they are not. The two ways of resurrection are: #Through magical effects from staves or spells (technically reanimation). #Through the console. Magical method of resurrection (all platforms) While it is not possible to fully resurrect someone through magical means (meaning the resurrected NPC will not retain normal behavior (e.g. dialogue, and also follow the summoner around rather than go about their schedule), one can reanimate an NPC's dead body using either a stave or through certain spells (which are only effective on NPCs under a certain level). Excepting the Dead Thrall spell and The Ritual Stone, these reanimations are not permanent and when they wear off, the body disintegrates so it cannot be reanimated again. The Dead Thrall spell is also the only spell of its kind not to be able to reanimate animals and creatures. Despite not being resurrected, the "zombies" made through magical methods can be used to fight and carry an indefinite amount of loot (though the loot must be added to the body before reanimating). Note: Dwarven constructs are not effected by any variation of this effect as they are considered non-living. For a list of conjuration spells click here. For a list of staves (staffs) click here. * Removing ReanimateAshPile script from ReanimateSecondaryEffect Magic Effect via Creation Kit will prevent corpses from becoming ash piles. Console commands (PC only) This method of resurrection is a complete resurrection, with all behaviors being normal. To achieve this, the player must first press the "~" key in-game which opens the console. To select the body to be resurrected, they must then click on the desired body, which will then direct all following commands towards the body. Then type the command "resurrect" (without the " signs). The NPC will then be living, with all normal behaviors and a reset inventory. To avoid resetting the NPC's inventory, type "resurrect 1." Please note, this command is either buggy or changed in Skyrim and may not work as documented here. One can also try the "recycleactor" command with the NPC selected. (Either by the Prid command or by selecting with the mouse.) There are many benefits to using the resurrect command which include: #Gold farming: which is achieved through constant cycling of resurrection (without the extra "1") and killing of an NPC which constantly allows for the repeated looting of their items. #Bug fixing: In some quests killing a certain character before the quest may bug it and render it incompletable. Through resurrection one may be able to fix the progression. #Leveling up: Constantly resurrecting and killing NPCs allows for easy leveling of combat skills. You cannot use this command on bodies that are meant to be dead. For example, you cannot use the resurrect command on random person found dead on an altar, this is due to their actor value health being 0 by default, resurrect command only resets health and equipment. Appearances * * See also *Console Commands (Oblivion) *Console Commands (Skyrim) Category:Oblivion: Console Commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands